A Night Like Any Other
by Cloud Green
Summary: Oneshot! After trying too long to hitchhike his way back to Lima, Kurt thinks his prayers have been answered when a cute guy by the name of Blaine picks him up. He's so lucky, he thinks, until the radio tells of a killer being on the loose.


A.N. Hey folks! So I wrote most of this 4 months ago but then got caught up in other stories as well as finishing up at uni so it was forgotten until tonight. I'm not overly happy with it, but I hate writing something and not posting it so here ya go!

And yes, it is a one shot I PROMISE, so I will be getting back to my other fics now. =D

* * *

A Night Like Any Other

As the retreating taillights grew smaller and smaller up the road ahead, Kurt finally stopped waving his thumb in its direction. He gives an exasperated sigh. Hitching a lift was a lot harder than the movies made it look. Then again, that had been the only car in the last half hour so his choice of road was probably not the best. His signalling hand falling to his side, Kurt trudged on.

The sky was darkening and a slight breeze could be felt coming from the east but the summer heat promised another hour or so of warmth before Kurt would have to think about putting on his sweater. He had hoped to have stumbled across a town by now or at least a rest stop in the form of a gas station, where he could eat and ask some truckers for a ride, but the road was baron. He stumbled over a small plant root which protruded out from the grassy banks Kurt had been trying to avoid walking on. He swore under his breath, realising he could not go on walking all night. Tiredness was beginning to creep up on him, like the small waves of a shoreline discreetly washing over his feet. Not wanting to camp out on the road overnight, Kurt picked up his walking pace and gave another glance back for vehicles.

A black Lexus was speeding up the road which Kurt had been walking on. When he first saw it he knew the make, condition and the kind of person most likely to drive such a car – a skill he had developed over the years helping out in his dad's motor shop. Whoever owned it was rich and from the looks of it took very good care of the framework, unless it was brand new. The driver was most likely to be an aging male trying to make a point all the while trying to deny the fact he was on the wrong side of fifty. Feeling this was probably his best shot; Kurt turned around fully and jerked his thumb left to right in the air.

'C'mon, c'mon, stop already…'

To his utter surprise and delight, the brakes came on as the headlights first shown on Kurt's squinting-eyed face. He couldn't believe his luck – perhaps his fortunes were shifting after all? He gathered himself together, putting on his most trusting 'I swear I'm not crazy' smile and fixing his hair, before walking up the passenger window as the car pulled up. He leaned down. Kurt prepared himself to see an aging gent staring back at him or maybe even an older woman who's motherly instinct refused to let her drive past a young boy on the roadside, but instead he found himself staring into the face of a young man. A young attractive man at that.

'Hey,' Kurt started, feeling himself blink a little more than normal as shyness threatened to overcome him. 'Thanks for stopping,'

'No problem. You needing a ride or do you just like giving thumbs up to motorists?' The man's voice was quite a bit deeper than Kurt's but it still held an element of youthfulness to it which made Kurt think perhaps he wasn't much older than he was. Perhaps in his early twenties? His dazzling grin made it hard to pinpoint.

Kurt nodded. 'As much as I love rating passing cars, on this occasion I'm in desperate need of a ride.' The man laughed and Kurt felt a little better than he had been a few moments before. The guy liked him.

'Well then I guess you'd better hop in,' The young man reached over and opened the passenger door for him. Kurt smiled gratefully and climbed in, settling his bulky duffel bag on his lap. 'You can throw that in the back if you want?' Kurt blinked and glanced back to the spotless backseat which was being referring to. He hummed in thanks and turned in his seat to put his bag on the seat behind him. As he stretched he couldn't help but notice the driver taking a long look at his rear. Seeing him smile in approval, Kurt flushed, feeling flustered, proud and smug all at once. He pretended he hadn't seen the stare and settled back into the passenger seat and the man pulled the car back onto the road.

'This is really great of you. I've been walking for miles.' Kurt said, taking the opportunity to sneak his own glances at the man for a better look. His fitted jeans and navy blue shirt did not do much to hide his lean, muscular form, and his black hair, which was long enough to curl slightly, reached just passed the nape of his neck and his coal-black eyes were framed by the longest and thickest set of eyelashes Kurt had ever seen. As if sensing he was being studied, the man glanced over to his passenger.

'It's no problem. I was going a little stir crazy just talking to myself. What's your name, by the way?'

'Kurt.' Kurt wasn't sure how much to relax or give away about himself, so he resolved to just let him lead the conversation. He was the kind driver, after all.

The man hummed. 'Kurt. Cool. Well, Kurt, my name is Blaine and I'll be your driver for this evening. We'll be travelling at an average of seventy miles an hour. We'll be expecting clear roads, little to no traffic and a rest stop at the next gas station.'

Kurt laughed at the fake-serious tone the man – Blaine – was using. 'Sounds like I picked the right car to travel in.'

'The best.' Blaine nodded. 'Now tell me, Kurt, where you headed?'

Kurt's grin faltered a little, causing Blaine to glance curiously at him. 'I, uh, just need to get back home to Lima in Ohio. I was on a trip with a friend of mine and…well, he sort of left me stranded after a fight.'

Blaine furrowed his brows. 'That sucks. He left you this far away from home? How did he expect you to get back?'

Kurt shook his head, 'Don't think he cared enough. Doesn't matter. As long as I get home before my parents worry, I'll be fine. What about you? Where are you going?'

Blaine shrugged. 'Probably home, I guess. Westerville. I could take you most of the way. Maybe all the way if I really like you.' He grinned and winked at Kurt, who laughed in a very embarrassed manner and shifted nervously at the suggestive way Blaine spoke to him.

'Th-that would be amazing.' Kurt smiled, trying to calm his flaming red cheeks to a less noticeable shade. 'Lima and Westerville are both easily ten hours away, though, you sure you don't mind taking me that far?'

Blaine shook his head. 'Like I said, it's no problem. But, uh,' He eased his foot on the gas pedal and shifted his gaze back to Kurt. 'I've been driving all day. I was gonna check into the next motel for the night. If you're cool with that then I'll be able to take you all the way.'

'Sounds fine,' Kurt replied coolly, despite the fact his heart was beating like crazy. Was he agreeing to stay in a motel with a stranger? Or was Blaine expecting him to kip in the car, or outside somewhere? He wasn't sure but he was really desperate to get home as soon as possible and a few hours out on the side of the road taught him that no one wanted to pick up hitchhikers these days. The fact Blaine found him and was willing to take him right into Lima was like a miracle sent from the heavens – he was not going to waste such an offer over little insecurities.

An hour passed with Blaine making small talk with Kurt. Kurt found him to be oddly charismatic for someone so young, but was nevertheless taken by his charm and cheerful spirit. It made him feel better about his situation. Kurt tried to be as laid back as he could despite the fact it did not come naturally, but Blaine seemed to find everything he said to be funny or interesting. At some point one of them mentioned their love for singing, resulting in avid discussion over the recent hits and their old favourites. Blaine turned on the radio and together they searched the stations for good songs to sing along to. Kurt couldn't help think Blaine truly was the best thing that could have happened to him all year. They both laughed as their purposely bad rendition of Summer of 69 came to an end. It was then a news bulletin started. A woman's voice delivered the breaking news in a tone so firm both Blaine and Kurt's laughter subsided almost immediately.

'_The body of a murdered teenager has been found in woodlands in the south of Tipton County. The male has yet to be identified, and both locals and police forces are scavenging the area for evidence and are encouraging anyone who may have information regarding this crime to come forward. There have been reports of eye witnesses claiming to have seen a young man leaving the scene shortly after the estimated time of death but as of yet nothing is-_'

Blaine clicked the radio off. Both he and Kurt sat in awkward, intense silence. Kurt glanced at Blaine. What perfect timing for that type of report to come on. Nevertheless, neither of them seemed to want to say anything. Kurt bit his lip. What _could _he say? They were both young men, after all. Strangers. What did they really know about one another? Blaine hadn't told him anything involving where or what he came from. Fortunately, the opportunity for a renewed conversation came five minutes later when they passed a sign for a gas station.

'Look – services in half a mile.' Blaine said optimistically. 'Great, I'm starving.'

* * *

True to the words on the sign, a gas station soon came into view. It had been the first sign of civilisation since getting in the car with Blaine, and its promise of food and toilet facilities were very much welcomed. As Kurt came out of the restroom he found Blaine in deep discussion with the clerk. He waited politely by the fridges, selecting a couple of beverages to buy, overhearing the clerk directing Blaine somewhere. Too busy reading the back of one of the bottles of water, Kurt didn't hear Blaine come up behind him. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. 'Why so jumpy, Kurt?' he heard the dark haired boy laughed, 'That guy says there's a motel about three miles from here that always has rooms. Always. An advantage of being out in the middle of nowhere, right?' Kurt nodded feeling very embarrassed for having reacted the way he did at a simple touch on the shoulder. That distressing news bulletin was still playing on his brain a little. Luckily for him, Blaine was now focusing on the drinks behind Kurt. He leaned in, plucking out a soda for himself, causing Kurt to gasp at the sudden closeness. Blaine stared at him; his dark eyes glittering humorously as he purposefully remained close. 'Everything okay, Kurt?'

Kurt laughed awkwardly, pushing a few strands of hair away from his eyes and his gaze falls to the floor. 'Yeah, yeah just, uh, the fridge is colder than I thought.' He lies. _God, why does he have to smell so good and smile like that? _Blaine laughed, and pulled Kurt by the hand away from the fridge and towards the cash register.

'Don't worry, we'll get you warmed up at the motel.' Blaine promised, pulling his wallet out.

Kurt couldn't help but grow excited and scared at what Blaine could be meaning, but his eyes widen in horror as Blaine reached for his wallet. 'What are you doing? Put that away, I'm paying for this.'

Blaine arched a sceptical brow. 'I don't like other people buying me things.'

'Well, you're the one giving me a ride so I'll pay for this stuff, the gas and the motel.' Kurt nodded, 'It's only fair.'

Blaine laughed. 'Yeah, Kurt, that's not happening.' He paid the clerk before Kurt could stop him. 'I'm sort of proud in that way.' He ignored Kurt's huffing and protests by steering him outside to the car again. 'Save your breath, Kurt, you won't change my mind. And by the way,' He pushed Kurt into the car and leaned in over him, taking his bottom lip between his fingers gently. 'You're cute when you pout.'

Kurt shoved him off, but was obviously flattered as well as annoyed. Blaine chuckled in amusement.

* * *

The motel was on a dirt path just off the road they were travelling on. Aside from one car, which Kurt had to assume belonged to the motel owner, the car park was empty. Blaine pulled up by the office and strode inside before Kurt had taken off his seat belt. Kurt sighed in frustration since he wasn't being allowed to contribute. Having only known Blaine a little over two hours, Kurt already gathered his character and knew there was little point chasing after him insisting that he would pay. Instead, he climbed out and reached into the backseat for his duffel bag. It then occurred to him that Blaine didn't seem to have any belongings with him. His eyes darted to the trunk of the car. He stepped around the back and reached for the handle.

'Hey!' Blaine's voice shot out sharp enough for Kurt to jump once again. The dark haired boy, with a set of room keys in his hand, came running out of the office towards Kurt. As if sensing his tone had given Kurt a fright, he smiled. 'Sorry, I just didn't want you to get any oil on your hands. Yeah, oil is leaking on the handle. Why don't you go to our room and I'll get the bags?' Kurt nodded wordlessly, feeling a little ashamed as if he had been told off. He took the keys from Blaine and began walking along the panelled boardwalk passing the long line of rooms. He glanced back. Blaine had opened the trunk and was rummaging around in its hidden depths.

Room 7. Kurt fitted the key in the slot and opened the door, half expecting to see stained carpets, torn wallpaper and dampness seeping in from the roof but he was pleasantly surprised to find a small, simple but clean room. There were two beds, an old fashioned TV and a dresser beside a door leading to a tiled bathroom. Humming in satisfaction, Kurt sat at the bottom of one of the beds. Blaine came in a few moments later with Kurt's duffel bag and his own rucksack. 'Hmm, could be better.' He said, his nose scrunching at the simplicity of their room.

'Could be worse,' Kurt pointed out.

'Very true.' Blaine shut the door behind him and wandered around. 'I hope they have hot water. I need a shower. Unless,' He turned to Kurt, 'you want to go in before me?'

Kurt grinned and nodded. 'Sure. That way if there's a limited supply of hot water then I get it all.' He tucked his duffel bag under the bed discreetly after pulling out his pyjamas. He was happy to find the water was perfect. He had showered only the day before but the past 24 hours had been tough under the summer sun. He scrubbed himself well, only leaving the steamy bathroom when he felt truly clean and refreshed. Blaine was flicking through the channels on the television when Kurt stepped into the room again, and once again Kurt pretended not to notice Blaine's eyes on his towel-clad body as he examined himself in the mirror. 'It's all yours.' Blaine stood up from the bed he was lying on and walked towards the bathroom, deliberately stepping up behind Kurt close enough to feel the heat radiating from his freshly showered skin. Kurt hid his own grin, liking the way the other's gaze made him feel sexy. When he was alone, Kurt began humming a song from _Guys and Dolls _as he dressed himself. When he realised he had forgotten to grab some clean underwear, he leaned down beneath the bed to where he had left his bag – only to find it wasn't there. His hand felt around the bare carpet for a while before he finally got down on his knees and checked. His bag had been moved from the top of the bed to the bottom. It was only a few feet, but bags don't just move on their own. He threw a suspicious look towards the bathroom and pulled out the bag to check. After zipping it open he stopped. Before he had showered, he had deliberately placed his _Catcher in the Rye _novel at the top. It was now deep down at the bottom. Had Blaine…searched his things? Kurt bit his bottom lip and thought about it. Why would he? Did he suspect Kurt of something? Was he just naturally curious and unable to control himself from snooping? It then occurred to him as he continued his search of his bag that something was missing: his camping knife. It had been tucked safely in a pair of socks where it wouldn't do any damage and now it was gone. What had Blaine done with it?

Suddenly feeling nervous and angry, Kurt decided two could play at that game and stalked over to Blaine's rucksack which was half-hidden behind the window curtains. He carefully unzipped it and peered inside. All he could see was clothes. He dug deeper, and eventually began pulling things out. It was then he found something which shocked him to the core. A white cotton t shirt met his fingertips. As he slowly pulled it up he gasped. There was blood all over it; the sleeves, the chest, even the hem on the back. Kurt was sure it was blood. Shaking a little, he tossed it aside and continued looking all the more desperately now. He found more clothes with various specks of blood splattered on them, along with a long stretch of thick rope.

'What the hell…?'

'Looking for something, Kurt?'

Kurt leapt to his feet and turned to face the man at the bathroom door. How long had Blaine been watching him? Kurt backed away from him, unnerved by the predatory gaze he was receiving. 'You don't take long in the shower,' he said lowly.

Blaine chuckled, his wet locks looking all the more silky as he ran his hand through them. 'What can I say? I was missing your company too much.'

'People have always said I'm the missable type.' Kurt replied, not missing a beat. He slowly sidestepped along the back wall and readied himself to jump over the beds if Blaine decided to come closer. He had reached down towards his own duffel bag to grab his camping knife, but he had forgotten it wasn't there.

Blaine's eyes followed his hand and he grinned. 'Lost something?' He pulled the knife out from behind him and dangled it lazily in front of Kurt's eyes.

_The bastard! _Kurt thought. He swallowed hard. This was not good. The look in Blaine's eyes still contained traces of the playfulness of before but now Kurt felt like he was the toy being played with. He carefully slid across the bed, trying to put as much furniture between them as possible. Blaine wandered towards the motel door and effectively blocked Kurt's only exit. Kurt glared at him, and Blaine was only too happy to hold his gaze. They stood in silence for several moments, both studying each other carefully, until the TV interrupted their thoughts.

'_Authorities have sectioned off a forest area in Tipton County after a body of a murdered teenager was found. As of yet there is no identification of the male and police are asking any witnesses or informants to come forward to shed light on this hideous and brutal killing. So far there have been reports of a young man leaving the area only a matter of hours ago and authorities are confident this unknown man is connected to the crime_.'

Kurt could see a flash of excitement in Blaine's eyes, but he did not let that unnerve him. If Kurt wanted to secure his safety he had to remain calm. 'Hey, Blaine.' He said almost mockingly, 'On an unrelated topic, what's with all the blood on your clothes? One might think you were up to no good.'

Blaine seemed to enjoy his less-than-serious approach. 'Gosh, Kurt, you think so?' He toyed with the knife in his hands, easily flipping it back and forward as if it was a normal body function. 'I hope not. If someone were to think that, I may have to make sure they don't tell.' He grinned and took a few confident steps towards the Lima-born boy, dropping his towel to the floor and revealing a tight pair of briefs underneath. Kurt willed himself not to be distracted by the sudden half-nakedness, and scuttled back away from Blaine. 'I can tell you're curious so why don't I just put you out your misery? Yeah, I killed that guy in the woods.' Blaine's smile grew as Kurt's eyes widened. 'Picked him up at a bar, drove him out into the Jenson Park zone and slit his pretty neck so I could watch him drown in his own blood.' Kurt looked dumbstruck. He couldn't believe it. He didn't expect such an outright confession. His knees felt like buckling, but he had enough sense to shuffle over the bed when he backed into it. Blaine laughed at his ducky movements. 'C'mon, Kurt, I thought we were getting along so well. Don't you trust me with you?' Blaine seemed to revel in mockery. Talking about trust when he just admitted to murder? No, he was playing with Kurt again; his words were less comforting, and more challenging. His gaze dared Kurt not to run away.

'Don't take it personally, Blaine, but I'm not a very trusting person.' Kurt said in return once he had found his voice. By now he and Blaine stood on opposite sides of one of the beds. Both knew they were at some form of stalemate; neither could escape nor catch the other. All they could do was watch one another.

Blaine, though, found his words humorous. 'Don't take it personally, Kurt,' Blaine repeated Kurt's words in a similar tone, 'but for a 'not very trusting person', you sure got into a stranger's car quick enough. What's your excuse? Didn't think someone like me would be dangerous?'

Kurt almost laughed at that, and he couldn't stop the amused grin from stretching out on his face. That alone stirred concern in Blaine's stomach. 'I think the better and more truthful excuse would be that I didn't think someone like you would be as dangerous as someone like me.'

That certainly perked Blaine's interest. His eyes darted to the knife in his hand. He noticed when he had first found it hidden in Kurt's belongings that it was still stained deep red with blood and had been curious to know what mischief Kurt had been getting up to. He had just been fairly certain whatever it was it wasn't as extreme as Blaine's own actions today - like killing a rabbit or something - but it seemed like he was wrong. 'I see. Perhaps I misjudged you.' He grinned. This time it was not an intimidating grin, it was one of amusement. Kurt caught it and ever so slowly smiled back. 'Pray tell, what naughty business has little Kurt been causing?' He circled the bed little by little, his stance tense but oddly non-threatening. Kurt stood his ground even though he was unarmed. He was sure Blaine was polite enough to let him tell his story.

'I might have trekked all the way out to Tennessee just to get revenge.' Kurt replied coolly. Blaine arched a brow. Kurt leaned back on the bedside table, fingers gradually gripping the sides to ease his tension. 'Some jock from my school. Made my life hell since the start of high school. Anyway, he got a summer job at a camp out that way. Didn't take a lot of effort to track him down. As soon as I did I made up some excuse about sleeping over at a friend's house and then I took the first train out.' Blaine seemed to drink in the information Kurt was giving him, like the feeling behind Kurt's words were intoxicating to him. 'When I found him got him out into the woods alone. He misjudged me.' Kurt smiled at the memory. 'I got him three times in the gut with that knife before he knew what was going on.'

Blaine was enraptured, shaking his head in sheer amazement and disbelief. 'And here was me thinking you were a sweet little Lima boy.'

'And I thought you were a clueless Good Samaritan, wanting to aid a young boy back home out of the goodness of your own heart.' Kurt countered, but not too seriously. After all, Blaine was still the one with the knife.

The raven haired boy laughed softly as he stepped up to Kurt. 'I'm not that selfless. Honestly,' He carefully placed his hands on either side of Kurt on the bedside table, leaning towards him until he was so close Kurt could just about hear him whisper against his lips. 'I was going to fuck you then dump your pretty ass in some drain somewhere near the state line.'

Kurt's breathing hitched. The intensity in Blaine's dark eyes told him that was no lie. 'And now…?' He asked, afraid of the answer and ever more aware of the knife digging into his thigh.

Many seconds passed as Blaine stared deep into Kurt's wide eyes. Finally, he dipped his head and captured his lips with his own. He pressed Kurt back against the wall, deliberately trailing the tip of the camping knife up and down Kurt's front. When he pulled away, he did so only just and Kurt could still feel his breath ghosting on his now-wet lips. 'And now…I think I may have to reconsider.' Blaine murmured, ' It would be a waste to despatch of such a dangerous flower such as yourself. '

As if to prove his words were true, Blaine held out the knife and let it drop to the floor. Kurt watched it. They both knew that, if he wanted to, he could throw the raven-haired beauty off him and grab the knife before Blaine could utter a word. But he didn't make any such move. Instead, he licked his lips and buckled his hips suggestively. 'Good. Because I'm now curious to know which one of us was found out.' Blaine gave him a questioning look. 'The body the cops found. It must be one of our guys.'

Blaine nodded, amused as his hands slid from Kurt's waist to his rear, which he squeezed. 'Seems so. But I was careful with my body, I hid it well. I bet it's yours they found.'

Kurt pretended to look insulted. 'I'll have you know I took great care with mine. Listen to the murder details and we'll see that it was your guy.'

'You're on.'

Had they considered the change in atmosphere which occurred over the previous few minutes, both boys would have no doubt been taken aback at the drastic turnaround. Both were ready to add their body count of the day to two, but now they were eager to win some made-up bet over which 'poor soul' was found first. Blaine wasted no time in turning up the volume of the television as Kurt grabbed their bag of snacks and brought it to the bed. They then tucked into their sugar-dominant feast as they listened for official confirmation of the cause of death. Kurt was glad Blaine was just as appallingly sadistic as he was otherwise his own twisted interest would have seemed inappropriate. They talked about how they had coaxed their victims into vulnerability, and what tactics they used to conceal the mess they made. It was only when the news anchor revealed the location of the body that both of them hushed. Jordan Hills.

'I was nowhere near there,' Kurt said honestly.

Blaine shook his head. 'Neither was I.' They stared at each other, then burst into laughter. 'You mean there's another killer out there tonight? What are the chances of three all in the one place?'

'All young guys too!'

'I think we should establish a club or something.'

They fell back together on the bed and laughed until their sides hurt as the news programme morphed into the weather forecast. Tomorrow was going to be another gorgeous and hot day. Perfect for them, just not for the decaying corpses they had hidden the forest.

* * *

A.N. Not fond of the ending, I have to admit, but this has been sitting in my 'fic folder' for too long so I had to just finish and post it. Hopefully you enjoyed it! Now it's time to focus on my multi-chaptered stories – but feel free to leave a review. =)


End file.
